


[ME]疯狂纪念日

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：NC-17简介：流水账的婚后日常*严重警告*：文题不符，OOC中的OOC





	[ME]疯狂纪念日

　　一个普通的早晨。  
  
　　吵醒Mark的不是Beast在卧室门口磨爪子的声音，而是床头柜上的手机接二连三的震动。  
  
　　连续工作二十个小时只睡了三分之一不到的facebook老总怒了，一把抓过手机，看到显示屏上挂着来自几个损友的简讯。  
  
　　起床气让人暴躁。Mark发誓要是没有正当理由扰他清梦，他会用足够小心眼的方式报复回来。  
  
　　  
  
　　06:00，“嘿，今天就不用我提醒了吧。”——Dustin  
  
　　去他妈的定时发送。  
  
　　08:21，“？？？”——Dustin  
  
　　明明是同时加班的，这位醒得到早。  
  
　　09:03，“煞笔！今天是你和Wardo的结婚纪念日！”——Dustin  
  
　　…………  
  
　　Mark面无表情地回了七个字母过去。  
  
　　全大写，没有标点符号。  
  
　　FUCK OFF  
  
　　  
  
　　07:47，“D-day哈。”——Sean  
  
　　卷毛CEO一脸狐疑，他特意检查了下有没有把这位的姓氏看错。  
  
　　没有，就是和纽约好邻居同姓的那个家伙。  
  
　　可能是吃错药了。  
  
　　  
  
　　08:36，“纪念日快乐，幸运的家伙！”——Chris  
  
　　非常高明的水平，几乎让人看不出来是在委婉地提示。  
  
　　Mark却只想冷笑。  
  
　　  
  
　　09:17，“老板，我替你订了玫瑰和红酒，应该收到了吧。”  
  
　　助理小姐最为致命，Mark甚至能猜到她的脑回路。  
  
　　……拜托千万不要有其他奇怪的东西。  
  
　　  
  
　　从床垫里猛地一下蹭起来，Mark顿时感到天旋地转。  
  
　　疲劳状态下确实不该做爱，Eduardo拒绝得没错，可他并没有采纳关于延迟一天的提议。  
  
　　纵欲伤身。  
  
　　Mark又在床上瘫了半个多小时，把头埋进Eduardo那边的枕头里，蓬松的头发像颗炸开的花椰菜。  
  
　　  
  
　　被子底下已经没有什么温度了，看来Eduardo起得比平时要早。  
  
　　明明昨天还累得一根手指也动不了的样子，委屈地控诉Mark想连累自己跟他一起下不了床。  
  
　　小骗子。  
  
　　心情不错的Zuckerberg先生终于慢吞吞地套好衣服，叼着一支电动牙刷下楼。  
  
　　“早上好，honey bunny。”Eduardo腰上系着可笑的卡通围裙，抬头冲Mark扬起一个微笑，又接着忙活手上的工作。  
  
　　“Asdfghjkl……”  
  
　　Mark含糊地回应着对方听不懂的东西，一边走进洗手间刷牙，顺便刮掉因为加班熬夜冒出来的胡渣。他用了Eduardo的剃须水，鼻腔里都是熟悉的清凉气息。  
  
　　洗漱完毕之后Mark揉着眼睛走到料理台，Eduardo根本不像刚才那样轻松。厨房周围很是混乱，到处都是白色的面粉和别的弃用的食材。  
  
　　看起来是在做蜂蜜蛋糕，已经差不多要完成了。Mark不太爱吃甜食，但Eduardo手里的无论是嫩黄富有光泽的外表，还是小麦和蜜糖的香味，都不断地在唤起Mark长期缺失的食欲。  
  
　　那是一个是方形蛋糕，他几乎可以猜到奉行完美主义的Eduardo是怎样为烤不出一个均匀的圆形而气恼的。份量上讲，一个人太多，两个人又不够。  
  
　　Mark手欠地挖了一层边角上的奶油，破坏了整体四方的美感。  
  
　　“啊……！！”Eduardo哀嚎一声，还夸张地拖长了嗓子，“Marrrrrrrrrk！”  
  
　　肇事者毫无悔过之心，他耸耸肩，把手指头放进嘴里，“没关系，现在吃也可以。”  
  
　　“但这不是给你的，”Eduardo重新修补起那个缺角，对Mark翻了个白眼，“Dustin昨天的生日，记得吗？你留人家加班过午夜。”  
  
　　Mark被噎得说不出话，过了半天才开口，“估计连他自己都忘了。”  
  
　　“所以你明天要把蛋糕给他送过去。”Eduardo选了一只粉色的包装盒，还给系上了蝴蝶结，放到冰箱的保鲜层。  
  
　　鼻头上沾了点面粉的Eduardo不知道自己现在看起来很滑稽，还要严肃地跟Mark讲道理。  
  
　　“他开车回家的路上差点在电话那头跟我哭了。他说你是无情的资本家，是只想榨干手下每一滴剩余价值的剥削机器。”  
  
　　Mark丝毫不以为意，一本正经地替Eduardo揩掉那抹显眼的白色，反驳了回去，“以Dustin的鲑鱼之神起誓，我想榨干的只有你而已，Wardo。”  
  
　　不合时宜的调戏，Eduardo用穿着拖鞋的脚从下面踢了Mark一下，恰好也踢到了他的拖鞋上。  
  
　　显然，Eduardo是不可能让两个人饿肚子的。Mark看见他转身从烤箱里端出一盘芝士牛排，弯腰的时候Mark注意到了Eduardo露出来的皮肤上有些明显的青红痕迹，都是昨晚留下的指印。  
  
　　好吧，可能他不该用后背位。像Sean说的，自己才是那个对Wardo最粗鲁的人。  
  
　　帮忙摆好餐具之际，Mark看到了桌上的红酒和玫瑰花。  
  
　　…………  
  
　　更让人无法忍受的是藏在花束里的卡片。  
  
　　Mark嫌弃地夹起它，看到上面用烫金的花体写着周年纪念的字样，背面是莎士比亚的Sonnet 18的前两句。  
  
　　——Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
　　Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
  
　　打算把卡片塞到最里面的Mark被Eduardo逮了个正着。  
  
　　“说真的，玫瑰和情诗不适合我，”Eduardo一副要吐了的表情，“你可以提醒你的助理，下回不如直接准备一盒保险套，我都觉得比这些浪漫。”  
  
　　“不过酒可以接受，是我喜欢的产地。”倒了一杯的Eduardo眯着眼睛小口啜饮，好像嘴馋的奶猫在惬意地舔食自己的牛奶。  
  
　　面前盘子里的是刚烤好的牛排，裹着厚厚的芝士，Eduardo还在表面撒了层薄荷碎和胡椒粉。  
  
　　说不上难吃，但也绝对不好吃。Eduardo没有遗传母亲的好手艺，却总是要在心血来潮的时候大显身手，最后两败俱伤，Mark成为最大输家。  
  
　　在哈佛时期就被Eduardo的黑暗料理祸害，经过那么久的分开后再次吃到熟悉的出自Eduardo之手的味道，Mark发现他不会拉肚子了。  
  
　　其实当初他是介意这个的，Eduardo在新加坡找了哪个可怜的家伙当他的小白鼠，还被点通到了能做无公害的食物。  
  
　　直到他把戒指套在了对方的手指上，一切嫉妒和误会都迎刃而解，随风飘散。  
  
　　而今天离那天刚好过去一年。他们用最快的速度完成了绑定终身的契约，惊掉了所有人的下巴，Chris反复询问他们之中是不是有人喝了假酒，这几乎算得上是两个人前四分之一的人生里干过的最冲动的事情。  
  
　　目前看来，他们都适应良好，虽然是以一种诡异的姿态在磨合，但至少问题都在可控范围内出现，且往往都是可解决的。  
  
　　解决途径有很多，比如现在。  
  
　　Eduardo并没有从板凳后面拿出一个包装精致的奢侈品盒子，打开对Mark说纪念日快乐。  
  
　　  
  
　　他暂停下了切牛排的动作，被他烤得焦黑的那一小块，刀叉和餐盘接触发出清脆的声音。  
  
　　Mark抬头跟他四目相对。  
  
　　“你昨天睡得怎么样？”  
  
　　一般以问句开头，Eduardo惯用的套路，良好的教养促使他每次都主动关心别人，即便下一秒就要抱怨或者吵架也不例外。  
  
　　“还好，”Mark用没什么起伏声调回答，想了想又回问了一句，“你呢？”  
  
　　“糟透了。”  
  
　　好像就是再等这个机会。Eduardo努力不让自己变成一只炸毛的猫，忍着怒气声讨对面满脸不明所以的卷毛，“你的助理有病，六点不到就让人送花过来，过了半个小时又送来了红酒。”  
  
　　“顺便，我们凌晨三点才睡觉，拜你所赐。”  
  
　　生着气的Eduardo脸上带了些少有的稚气，配着没有用发胶固定的头发，Mark恍惚以为他们是在柯克兰H33的房间里。  
  
　　“没有人冬天穿短裤，最基的基佬也不会光着腿在雪地里跑。”  
  
　　“我们说好的九点，你个混蛋！”  
  
　　连神态都一模一样。  
  
　　Mark喜欢他说“我们”。  
  
　　“那去睡觉？”  
  
　　难得自觉理亏一次，Mark马上擦干净了嘴。  
  
　　Eduardo瞪了他一眼，显然还没说完。  
  
　　“还有，有时我说不要，就是真的不要。”  
  
　　“哪种不要？不要用套子的不要，还是不要太慢的不要？”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“Wardo你是在祈祷吗？”  
  
　　“我在克制想要把这杯酒泼在你脸上的冲动。”  
  
  
  
       他们要认真地做次爱很麻烦。  
  
　　或者说，很磨人。  
  
　　Mark浪费太多时间在前戏上，Eduardo总会得到比平时多出几倍的蹂躏。  
  
　　而这得归咎于Eduardo的过于敏感，还不等Mark吻遍他的全身，Eduardo就前后一起湿嗒嗒的了。  
  
　　要是Mark再更过分一点，就连润滑剂都可以不用。  
  
　　这样既能够体会到被撕裂的感觉，又不至于真正受伤，最后Eduardo总是会被弄哭。  
  
　　一边尖叫要坏了，一边射精，矛盾地搂住Mark的脖子，抽泣着承受越来越重的操干。  
  
　　所以通常会是Eduardo事先准备好，睡觉的时候侧躺着面向Mark，一条腿勾在Mark的腰上，抬起屁股，让对方还没抬头的欲望磨擦他滑溜溜的臀缝，等硬到一定程度就慢慢含进去，一寸一寸全部纳入身体里。  
  
　　没耐心的话Mark会直接贯穿Eduardo，一插到底。  
  
　　这样越做到后面Mark的东西就越硬，也会越大，可以看到Eduardo被顶到失控浪叫的样子，斑比似的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，从脸到脖子全都红红的，软糯的呻吟不受控制地从喉咙里吐出来，彻底被Mark操成发情的小母猫，再射自己和对方一身。  
  
　　不管怎么样，Mark总能满足对Eduardo的征服欲和掌控欲，发泄过剩的精力，同时获得心理和生理上的快感。  
  
　　Eduardo被欺负狠了会求饶。尽管他不是那种碰一下就化了的豌豆公主，但由于从小养尊处优也的确没在这个上面受过苦，超过阈值范围的刺激会让他觉得疼痛。  
  
　　他享受高潮，为了情趣可以适当满足伴侣的性癖，Mark喜欢绝对的主导和控制权，而Eduardo乐于做被索取的一方。  
  
　　Mark热衷于Eduardo的眼泪。  
  
　　昨天晚上Mark完全是咖啡兑红牛灌多了，咖啡因让他亢奋得不像样。本来Eduardo边处理工作边等他回来睡觉，满眼血丝又精力旺盛的Mark要求睡前性爱，Eduardo半反抗半妥协地被压制在床上，实在被弄得没力气，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地张着腿任人为所欲为。Mark却觉得他不专心，塞了颗跳蛋进去一起干他，还用跪趴的姿势进到最深处，把Eduardo玩到射不出来，只能像女人一样靠被操出水的小洞高潮为止。  
  
　　结束的时候Eduardo已经哭到快抽搐了，Mark拔出来后拍他的屁股让他把玩具排出来，Eduardo试了试发现做不到，就只好看着Mark把震动调到最大，感受肚子里的恶魔翻搅他的内脏，呜咽着再次经历一遍过度的快乐，肠道终于痉挛着吐出那个粉色圆润的东西，还喷了一大滩透明的体液。  
  
　　被搞得一塌糊涂的Eduardo全身痛得要命，特别是腰和大腿，第二天起床去开门都拖着一瘸一拐的可笑步子。  
  
  
  
　　“你还记得吗，我是说，如果没有一大早的玫瑰。”Mark在睡午觉前揉了把Eduardo的头发，他早就想这么做了。  
  
　　那双棕色的甜蜜的眼睛就那样盯着Mark，无声地凝视了十几秒，Eduardo摸了摸Mark削尖的下巴，嘴角勾起一个上扬的弧度，“当然，亲爱的。”  
  
　　傍晚Mark醒过来又一次发现只有自己一个人在床上。  
  
　　他有点生气，也可能是起床气，心里某个角落的空洞被放大了好几倍。  
  
　　而且最近他的睡眠真是太好了，好到了Mark想骂脏话。  
  
　　因为他心里想的全是当Eduardo又要试图偷偷起床离开两个人共同的被窝时，他要出其不意地用四肢绊住对方的，发挥击剑手的臂力优势禁锢那双可能挣扎的手，用粗暴的床上运动惩罚到Eduardo恹恹的没心思去想其他，再也不敢扔下他一个。  
  
  
  
　　重新下床的Mark终于有了焕然一新的感觉，所有缺了的觉都被补上了。  
  
　　走到正厅依旧没有Eduardo的身影，只有Beast白白的一团滚到Mark脚边要吃的。  
  
　　等伺候完拖把狗吃完狗粮，他也很饿了，正在Mark犹豫要不要吃掉Dustin的蛋糕时，Eduardo开门回家，怀里还抱着一只小奶狗。  
  
　　“Wow...”Mark说不出话来。  
  
　　那是一只灰黄色的拉布拉多幼犬，乖乖地趴在Eduardo怀里，睡得很香。  
  
　　“Sorry, Mark.”  
  
　　Eduardo琥珀色的眼睛里都是歉意，他穿着Mark的旧卫衣，戴了黑色的框架眼镜，头发软软的，看上去就是一个刚下课放学的高中生，另一只手上还提着巨大的购物袋。  
  
　　Beast嗅到一丝危机，快速地蹿到Eduardo腿间蹭来蹭去地求撸。  
  
　　“嘿，伙计，”Eduardo蹲下身随手把袋子放到地板上，摸了摸Beast的狗头，“这是你的新伙伴。”  
  
　　仿佛听懂了人话，拖把汪呜了一声，像受不了失宠打击一般跑到后院去折腾了。  
  
　　“我以为收养新成员你该跟我们商量商量。”Mark也不怎么开心，尤其是那个小东西霸占了Eduardo的怀抱。  
  
　　“不，他就蹲在我的车底下，差点就撞到了，”Eduardo小心翼翼地把小狗放到Beast的窝上，抬头对Mark暖洋洋地笑，“我把他送到宠物医院检查了，医生告诉我应该是只走丢了的小狗狗，主人会来找他的。”  
  
　　Mark发现他根本没办法抵抗这样的Eduardo，对待小动物的时候会让对方浑身散发一种温暖的光芒，充满了母性和奶香气，而这真的让Mark诡异地性奋起来。  
  
　　甚至那只凤凰社的鸡，即使让Eduardo陷入了逼迫同类相食指控的麻烦，Eduardo也把他照顾得很好，归还回去比原来重了三磅。  
  
　　“我饿了。”  
  
　　Mark大声地说，迅速地转过去背对Eduardo，为了让Eduardo不要把注意力放到他的某个部位。  
  
　　“噢，我买了鸡肉……”  
  
　　Eduardo摘下了能遮住他小半张脸的眼镜，自从上次和Mark出去引来了一些不必要的围观后Eduardo就给自己和Mark都准备了一个。  
  
  
  
　　晚上他们躺在床上都睡不着，Eduardo在Mark的手快要摸到不该乱摸的地方时抓住了那只骨节分明的手。  
  
　　Eduardo捏了捏Mark无名指上的戒指，突然开口，带着软绵绵的气音，“你还记得，你趁我睡觉的时候把戒指套在我的手上吗？”  
  
　　“我没有趁你睡觉，”Mark辩驳到，反握住Eduardo的手，“你是装睡。”  
  
　　“看在老天的份上，”Eduardo笑着骂他，“只有那一次好么，不然怎么能逮到你。”  
  
　　“你偷偷给我戴了多少次，我都不知道。”Eduardo的眼睛在微暗的灯光里显得雾蒙蒙的，像夜色里发亮的宝石。  
  
　　“我也不知道，都那么久了，”Mark不耐烦地亲了Eduardo一口，不想再继续这个话题，“反正你已经是我的了。”  
  
　　Eduardo挑眉，翻身坐到Mark腿上，再狠狠地吻下去。  
  
　　“你也是我的。”  
  
　　嘴唇相接前Mark听到Eduardo这样说。  
  
　　  
  
　　“Mark……啊！你，不，你太过分了——”Eduardo的腿被他抬到肩膀，整个身体几乎被对折成两半，穴口已经被插得没什么知觉了，Mark进出十分自如，根本没有遇到阻力，Eduardo被他操开了。  
  
　　敏感点一次又一次被凶狠地撞击，甬道里面滑腻得不像样，Mark没戴保险套，所以里面有他的前液，Eduardo的体液，和大量的水性润滑剂。  
  
　　“你能再用后面高潮吗，Wardo，Wardo……”  
  
　　平常习惯绷着的脸上现在都是写着占有欲的表情，Mark感觉得到正在失去控制，Eduardo还有力气抗议的事实让他愤怒又兴奋，他需要把Eduardo操得服服帖帖，只能缩着身体含住他的阴茎哭叫。  
  
　　“停下来！操你！啊……！！”Eduardo觉得私处不是自己的了，有东西在被Mark的大家伙顶出来，内壁贪婪地吮吸着那根粗大，龟头多攻击里面的前列腺一次，Eduardo就会多流点水。  
  
　　“真敏感，宝贝，”Mark看着身下Eduardo红扑扑的小脸，伸手在下面两人交合的地方摸了一把，然后把透明的爱液抹到Eduardo微张的嘴唇上，又一点点舔掉，粗喘着说，“我一插那里你就拼命流水，你是女人吗，我要射进去你是不是能给我生孩子。”  
  
　　这不是一个问句，是带着侮辱性质的下流话。Eduardo没办法忽略它，反而因为它射了精，在前面完全没被触碰的情况。  
  
　　“呜……”Eduardo难堪地哭了起来，肠道却矛盾地把Mark吞得更深，还讨好地分泌更多液体取悦男人。  
  
　　电流似的快感从下腹升腾而起，Mark用力地掰开Eduardo的腿根，不管对方是不是还在高潮的余韵里，又猛烈地开始抽插，Eduardo下面的小嘴被弄得红红肿肿，褶皱都被撑开，到处湿泞一片，泅湿了床单。  
  
　　吃着Mark的肉壁微微抽缩着，在他整根没入又抽出之后。Mark笑了一声，问还在哽咽的Eduardo，“喜欢这样？”说完又做了几次，看到Eduardo的鼻子皱了起来，嘴巴嘟着，像是在忍耐什么。  
  
　　他抬起腰换了个角度，对准Eduardo最舒服的那一点，没有迟疑地用坚硬的前端顶着，越来越重，等Eduardo受不了时再捣进最深处抽送，两颗饱满的囊袋拍在Eduardo的臀肉上，炙热到差不多要烫伤。  
  
　　甜蜜的腺体，Eduardo的太浅了，那么容易就被欺负成了一滩水，Mark只用手指都能把他弄到哭着尖叫出声。  
  
　　“不行了，求求你，Mark，呜呜……”Eduardo两只手抓着Mark的卷毛，央求着，一边抽气。Mark疯了，他就像要把自己拆骨入腹。  
  
　　头皮传来一阵阵疼痛，Mark却因为这个燃起了更汹涌的施虐欲，他知道界限在哪里，而他就快触摸到了，Eduardo要被他弄碎了，一块水晶摔在水泥板上，破裂一地。  
  
　　“来吧，”他小声说，带着找回来的理智，血液里的残忍还在血液里流淌着，Mark选择压制它们，“来吧，Wardo，和我一起。”  
  
　　最后大力顶弄了几十次，Eduardo仰起天鹅一样优美的脖颈，断续地呻吟着，Mark抱着他，胡乱地喊那个亲昵的名字，舌头在口腔里卷起就像含了一颗糖果，以至于都带着甜味。  
  
　　他们达到了混乱的高潮，节奏全无，如同濒死一般的疯狂又热烈，Eduardo主动在Mark把温热的精液尽数灌进他的肚子时用唇舌纠缠住对方，无意识地依赖Mark，全身心的。  
  
　　  
  
　　后来的几天Eduardo一直在为怎么掩饰他走路时不自然的步调而伤脑筋，无果后决定把工作搬到家里进行。  
  
　　Mark当然没什么好抱怨的，在他是罪魁祸首的时候。他只能在Eduardo把宠爱都留给那只外来的小狗时假借Beast的名义打抱不平一下。  
  
　　“别抱了，Beast都吃醋了。”  
  
　　Mark牵着新买的蓝色牵引绳把拖把狗拉到Eduardo的拖鞋前，钴蓝色的眼睛里平静地看不出情绪。  
  
　　“我觉得我们可以给他取个名字，Mark。”Eduardo眼角含笑地看着他，又是之前同样的神色。  
  
　　在心里把丢狗的主人诅咒了十几遍的Mark只好独自担起遛拖把重任，顺便在路过便利店时找到了受诅咒的本人。  
  
　　Mark相信这不是一个巧合。  
  
　　当Eduardo高兴地为小拉布拉多犬取了一个好听的名字，正试着叫熟他，Mark带着他的主人回来了。  
  
　　是一个漂亮的小姑娘，住的地方离他们还不算远。  
  
　　Eduardo遗憾地摸摸Jasper——小狗本来的名字——的头，还给了欣喜的原主人。  
  
　　尽管看Eduardo难过Mark也有点沮丧，但更多的还是警报解除后的轻松占了上风。  
  
　　他觉得家里有Beast一只宠物就足够了，Eduardo只是喜欢脆弱幼小的所有生物而已。  
  
　　第二天，他们难得地出去溜了Beast一次，Eduardo的腰也终于不再酸疼，心情好了不少。  
  
　　一切都在变好，一切又都没改变。  
  
　　夕阳下拉长的倒影让Mark感到惬意。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
